Love Lost, Love Found
by NeavehChan
Summary: Fuu is being abused and Mugen is a paid killer. Somehow long the way they fall start to fall in love until Jin starts to get involved. This is my first Fanfic so when you do a review please to go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The last bell of the school bell rang as everyone started to leave the classrooms. Everyone except for Fuu that is. She stayed seated in the back of the classroom laying her head on the desk. Fuu had cleaning duty today and then softball practice. Afterwards she might go to the park to stay away from home. It's more like hell and a prison than an actual home. Her father, Hatchi, would be drunk and act senseless than usual. After having an embarrassing day of falling upstairs (sucks because her skirt came up) and failing an exam, her drunken father is the last person she wants to be.

"Come on Fuu," she mumbles to herself. "You have to get up."

Slowly she tries to get up but it was a struggle. Her legs ached from the beating her father gave her last night in his drunken stage. He had thrown her on the ground and hit her with a belt with small metal spikes on the ends. Hatchi also tried to rape her last night but he was too drunk to manage anything else. Instead of trying to stop him, Fuu lets him do what he wanted. If she ever resisted, the beatings would get worse than it ever was. She walked towards the door but then fell. Fuu was too tried to do anything. She slowly closed her eyes and moments later went to sleep on the floor.

Fuu woke and quickly got off of the floor. She glanced at the clock on the wall and gasp. It was almost nine o'clock; her father was going to be pissed. Fuu grabbed her bag off the floor and ran out the door. The halls felt eerie, like something was going to come out of nowhere. Fuu ran past the library and down two flights of stairs until she got to the front door. She put her hand on the handle thinking about what her father would have in stored for her tonight. Her best hope was finding him passed out on the couch or something. Fuu left the building with her head down and walked home.

Fuu took a short cut through the park. She loves to be here because it felt peaceful. There were no bratty kids around screaming and yelling. The only sounds came from the small insects buzzing about. She sat on a bench by a rose bush and sigh. Fuu thought deeply about what would happen to her if her father really were awake. Maybe this time he would actually rape her without quilt. She shuddered at the idea but couldn't brush it off. Nothing can make her father changes back to the happy man he once was before her mother passing.

"Drunken bastard!" she yells to no one.

At a distance round of gunshots fired. Fuu jumped off the bench and started to run. More gunshots rang making Fuu run faster. She continued until four figures came into view. They were arguing loudly about something. The light on a pole shown dimly on one person in the group. From what Fuu could see, he had brown hair and was tall. He wore black jeans and a red shirt.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he yells. "The money was due three weeks ago and you don't have it."

"Mugen, man just give me a few more days. I promise to have it then," another guy pleaded.

"Tristan you had three fuckin weeks to pay back the money. Boss is going to be pissed off ya' know. He's not waiting around for an idiot to give him back a damn debt."

"Damn Mugen…" was the last word Tristan said before he was shot to the head. His body drop to the ground hard. Someone else stood over the body and shoot Tristan in the head. Fuu gasp and hid behind a bush and tree near another bench. Mugen turn to the direction where the sound had come from. His dark eyes stared at the bench where Fuu was near.

"Jin, you go over there to see if someone was watching. Curtis you go that way. If you see anyone kill them on the spot" Mugen ordered.

Jin and Curtis nodded and left searching. Only a minute later screams filled the air followed by shoot. Mugen cocked back his .9 milli heading towards Fuu's hiding spot. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes. If Mugen found her, it's all over.

"Get the hell from behind the bushes already. I know you hiding" Mugen said as he fired a shot in the air.

Fuu almost screamed but refused to get up. Even though she hated her life at times, she didn't want to die. Not yet anyway. Another shot rang and this time it was closer to the bushes. Fuu slowly crawled behind the bushes trying to escape but it was too late. Mugen pulled her up by the hair. That's when she screamed as the gun was pointed directly at her face. Fuu froze in terror.

"What are you doing here so late?" Mugen asked.

Fuu stayed quiet. Mugen yanked her hair hard, smiling.

"I asked you a question girl!"

"I-I-I w-was going home."

"This late at night? You know you could've been killed of my partners found you."

Tears swelled in Fuu's eyes. He knew she was behind the bushes all along. Life wasn't supposed to end like this. Fuu hasn't even begun to live yet. Her heart raced a hundred miles and her body could not stop shaking. Mugen smiled then drop her.

"Get the hell out of here before they come back," Mugen mumbled. He watched as Fuu ran to the park's gate and made a left down the street. "She looks familiar" he said to himself but then forgot about it.

Curtis was of the first one to come back with blood spatter on his white shirt. He wiped the blood off his cheek and coughed. Mugen still doesn't understand why Curtis, a genius high school dropout, decided to live this life style. Both of his parents are doctors, his sister a lawyer, and a bother in the military. Curtis looks like the nice short brown hair boy who would be sent to a prep college, not a cold-blooded killer. At the age of seventeen, he ran away from home because his parents expected too much out of him. He couldn't take the pressure of pretending to become something hated. Curtis ran home about for about two weeks until he met Boss. From that day, Curtis was trained to be a killer and forget about love. He's basically like Boss's second dog. Jin is the first.

Mugen stared at Curtis for a few second. "Who was it?"

"A couple on a date and a family sitting by the pound," Curtis said emotionless.

Mugen scratch the back of his head, "Shit, I missed a damn girl. I tried to get her but my gun jammed."

"I blame you for that. Your shooting is off because you smoked whatever before we got here. I should have done it."

"Shut up dude. What the hell is taking Jin so long?"

"Who knows, maybe taking his slow time like usual."

Mugen groaned and placed the gun in his back pocket. "Well I'm getting out of here before someone else gets their head blown off. See ya' whenever."

An hour later Mugen was sitting on the couch in his apartment. He did not feel like doing anything else but sleep. He could not do it right away because the girl he saw in the park. She looked familiar as if he saw her before but cannot place where.

"What do I care for?" Mugen whispered.

Mugen become tired so he took a shower and fell asleep in his king size bed. He dreamed of Fuu that night.

~Back to Fuu~

Fuu lay in her bed crying. She cannot stop the images in her head of that guy getting shot or that guy Mugen. She could still hear the sound of the body dropping on the ground. She almost felt guilty about being alive and for that other guy dying but at the same time happy to be here. She was also happy that her father wasn't home. He might have to stay at work late.

She stopped crying and took a long bath. The hot water soothed her body nicely, not with pleasure. Crying made her completely tired and today's events made her scared to go to sleep but she had to. After drying off and finding nightclothes to wear, she fell asleep in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Fuu~

Four in the morning, Fuu was up cooking breakfast before Hitachi woke up. She turned up her iPod and danced around while the food was being cook. Fuu loved listening to Salsa music and the way her body moved with the beat. Her hands swayed, she made sure all of her turns were on point with each beat. Music took her away, so far that she forgot about her situation living in this hell-home. It was the same thing her mom use to do at night after a long day of work. Fuu remembers how her mom uses to dance gracefully. That's what her father loved so much about her. Fuu guess that her dancing and looks reminds her father of her mother. No, that couldn't be it; Hitachi wouldn't have been abusive if that was the case. Fuu sang parts of the song she knew while scrambling the eggs and put a stack of pancakes on a plate.

She didn't hear her father walk in the kitchen. He watched her dance and stared at her body with sexual arousal. Hitachi licked his lips, moving closer to Fuu. She froze at the touch of her father's hands. He brought her closer until Fuu's butt was on his hard rod. Hitachi pressed it harder on Fuu's behind and groaned.

"Keep dancing," he commanded.

She did what he said without a word. Fuu danced while her father was pleasured. Hitachi made sure Fuu felt everything hard about him. He continued to press his body against hers. Fuu felt tears coming in her eyes.

She did what he said without saying a word. Fuu danced while her father was pleasured. Hitachi made sure Fuu felt everything hard about him. He kept pressing her body on his. Tears fell from her eyes. Hitachi turned Fuu around and grinned. He lifted her shirt and played with her breast.

"Stop it!" Fuu cried.

Hitachi didn't listen; instead he tore her bra off and sucked on her breast. Fuu attempted to move but her father pushed her against the counter. She cried more and then her father slapped her hard.

"Shut up Fuu!" he yelled.

Fuu tried but couldn't stop. Hitachi pulled her pants and panties down with a smile. He moved his hand up her thigh. Fuu shake her head no but Hitachi kept going. Now his lips pressed against Fuu's while he played with her clit. Fuu beg him to stop. He doesn't stop nor care, Hitachi just wanted he needs to be done.

"Damn, you've grown up a quiet bit sweetie," he whispered. "Maybe it's time for you to do what the other girls are doing these days."

"No!" Fuu screams.

Hitachi laughed as he drags Fuu to the couch. He drops his pants and forced Fuu on her knees. He grabs the back of her head and forced his dick deep inside of her mouth. She nearly choked because it was deep in her throat. Hitachi made her head move back and forth.

"Don't you dare bite either," Hitachi groans.

Ten minutes later, he had her on the couch with nothing on. Hitachi himself was completely naked. He stared at her body for a moment then began to kiss her. Fuu closed her eyes wising she was somewhere else. Now Hitachi was between her legs. He licked her clit slowly while she squirmed. Fuu wanted him dead right now.

"_What kind of damn father are you, you perverted bucking bastard" _she wanted to say.

Hitachi got on top of her but the doorbell rang. He glanced at the door. It rang two more times. Hitachi quickly found his clothes and put them on. Fuu picked up her clothes and ran inside her room. She locked herself inside the bathroom. She ran the water until it was extremely hot. Fuu scrubbed her body until it turned red. Tears were not worth crying anymore but they still fell. She needed to get away from here. After taking a bath, Fuu put on a pair of dark blue jeans, large red t-shirt, and black shoes. She packed clothes in a duffle bag and left her room through the window. She was leaving for the night or maybe the next few days. Fuu thought about what might happen to her if she did leave. With a sigh, she threw her bag back in the room and walked off.

~Mugen~

Mugen sat on the couch in Boss's office. He rather the people that work for him calls him Boss because of the warrants out for his arrest. He didn't know if some of the people he worked with were undercover police or not. Mugen cleaned his knife while he waited for Boss to finish his "meeting" with a woman that came in earlier.

"Shit, when the hell is he going to get done?" Mugen mummers. "Must have used a lot of Viagra."

After an hour of waiting Boss finally came out of the other room followed by a big-breasted red head. She made eye contact with Mugen and licked her lips. She had a nice body, big boobs, tall, and a nice ass and knows what to wear to turn on any guy on but hell no; Mugen wouldn't touch something that hundreds of guys did.

"Well Alexia, this "meeting" has been great like always. Your money is going to be in the car." Boss smiled.

"No problem baby, see you tonight," Alexia kisses Boss and walks out the door.

The office was silent until Mugen started to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" Boss asks as he sits down.

"Where do you find these girls at? Every time I come in here you have a different one," Mugen said trying to stop laughing.

"I don't find them it's the other way around. What does it matter to you anyway? At least I have a sex life."

Mugen relaxed. "Yeah I do have a life; it's just not like yours when every guy is bucking the same girl."

"Whatever Mugen, let's get down to business. I got six jobs for you to do. Few months back one of my old partners and friend turned on me. He took half my money, my wife, and half of the damn idiots that work for me. Now I'm hearing that he has his own little drug business going on."

"You want me to kill your ex-friend, ex-wife, and the traitors, right?" Mugen sat up holding his knife.

"No, not right away. Mugen they do not know nothing about you or know that you're working for me. For the month or so, you're going to do some undercover work with Jin of course. Curtis is going to be doing a separate job."

"Like what?" Mugen wanted to know. Boss never really separated them before unless it was different jobs that need to done out of state. This is the first time Curtis was left to do something on his own.

"Can't tell ya' that. It's up to him if he wants to share or not. Anyway, here are the pictures of all the traitors you have to deal with besides my ex-wife." Boss pulled out a file and handed it to Mugen.

"Why not her?"

"She's been dead for a couple years now but I heard that she and that sleaze ball of a partner got a daughter together. The funny thing is the daughter is clueless about what her father does" Boss got a laugh out of that.

Mugen glanced at the pictures. "Kimzo Hitachi" he said.

Boss stops laughing and stared at the picture. "Asshole stole a lot from me. Hell, that damn girl they had should have been my own child. Kill him last so I can be there to see it."

The door opened and Jin stood there looking at Boss then Mugen. His hair was in a ponytail, clothes are all black, and his glasses were smeared with something.

"Your late" Mugen said.

"Yeah I know' Jin mumbles leaning against the wall.

Boss stood and turned his back to them. "Jin you already heard what you have to do, right?"

Jin yawned, "Yeah. I do three jobs and Mr. Sour ass can do the other three."

"As long as I get Hitachi, it doesn't matter" Mugen stood up.

Jin smiled and places his hand on Mugen's shoulder. "Want to go out for drinks later on. It would help you clear some of the stress and tension from last night."

Instead of answering, Mugen walk outs out of the building and went for a walk. Rather than becoming friends with those idiots, he's just going to kill them on the spot. Except for Hitachi, he wanted to know him a little more.

Fuu sat on her friend's bed eating a bowl of meatballs. Aquila, her friend, was the only person that Fuu actually had as a friend, which was fine. The fewer friends she had meant less drama. Aquila was the only friend Fuu trusted to tell her secrets to because she knew Aquila would never judge her.

"Why won't you just stay here?" Aquila asks with a mouth full of meatballs.

"So he can kill me? I don't think so. The last thing I need is him to be madder than he already is."

Fuu sighed, staring at her bowl. She held back her tears before they could fall. Aquila put the bowl on the floor and held Fuu. Aquila stroked Fuu's hair then kissed her head. Fuu looked up at her, tears already falling.

At a point of time, they were mistaken as lesbians because they are always together. Aquila was around to protect Fuu and vice versa. She stayed at Aquila's house until the street lights came on. They said goodbye follows by an innocent kiss on the cheek. Fuu walked home in the dark.

As she walks through the lighted streets, her mind raced back to the night when that person died. Then back on the person that could have killed her. Fuu heard his name but couldn't repeat it. No use, she doesn't remember. She knows his face and if Fuu ever saw him again…bad thought. Nothing good would come out of that encounter. He would kill her on the spot. Maybe he would kidnap her to somewhere far away from here.

_Why are you thinking about that,_ Fuu mummers?

Walking around the corner, she bumps in front of someone. Fuu is pushed back slightly and the other person grunted. She rubs her head, apologizing for not paying attention. The other person just stood there in silence. Fuu noticed a knife on the ground. Fuu stared at it then slowly up at the person. Her heart drop suddenly. All the air in her lungs surpassed. Her body became frozen in an instance.

Mugen's head tilted to the left a little. It was that girl again. He never got her out of his head. She looks exactly like the Boss's ex-wife. Mugen stared at her up and down.

_She's cute from the distance. Well she would be cuter if she didn't wear boy clothes._

"Hey girl," Mugen said.

Fuu turned to the right to run away but he yelled out this time.

"I know you heard me" Mugen called out.

"W-what?" Fuu stutters.

Mugen picked up the knife then walked over to Fuu. She froze in her spot as Mugen stood in front of her. Fuu smelled cologne and cigarettes. Mugen pulled out his gun and aimed. Fuu froze.

"_This might be it." _Fuu said in her head.

The gun cocked back then bang!


	3. Chapter 3

Fuu opened her eyes slowly. She's not hurt, better yet not dead. She took a deep breath of relief but Mugen was not. He was on the ground, blood coming out of his leg. Mugen was shot. Fuu didn't know what to do. She kept her calm when she actually wanted to freak out. Mugen wasn't awake.

"Oh damn, damn, damn" she says. Her house was not that far away but it is going to be hard to drag Mugen without hurting him more. Fuu dug in her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She wrapped it around the wound placing a bit of pressure on it. Fuu held it there for about five minutes. Even if Mugen is a killer or other bad things, Fuu couldn't just leave him on the ground alone. The person who shot Mugen might come back to see if he is dead or not. Fuu couldn't let that happen when she knows she could help him. with all of her strength she had, Fuu did her best to carry Mugen to her house.

She opens the front door quietly and went up the stairs. Hitachi wasn't home. He might be out with his co-workers or something. She laid Mugen on the bed. Fuu went in the bathroom and wet a wash cloth. Fuu went through the medicine cabinet finding alcohol pads. She returned to Mugen, first cleaning the wound with the cloth then used the pad. There was blood on her bed but she'll worry about that later. Mugen moved which scared Fuu a little but she continued.

"All done" Fuu whispers. She left her bedroom to the living room. There was an envelope on the coffee table that looks like to have her name on it. However, she looks at it again and saw that it was for her father. Fuu stared at it for a moment then picked it up. She considered opening it but Hitachi might…._Forget that. _She opened it.

Inside of the envelope was a letter and money. A lot of money at that. About six one hundred dollar bills were inside. Fuu's eyes became wide as she counted the money. Then she glanced at the letter. She picked it up to read it but a sound came from upstairs. Mugen is waking up. Fuu put everything back and went to check on Mugen.

Mugen was standing in the bathroom, staring at his reflection. He sighs and sat on the edge of the tub. His leg was killing him. If he had a knife on him, Mugen could easily take the bullet out as he has done hundreds of times before. The last thing he remembers was a figure coming out of the dark. Mugen was too slow at getting his gun but able to push Fuu out of the way. Why did he even protect her? He heard footsteps inside of the bedroom.

"Who the hell?"

Mugen got up and walked in the bedrrom. She was standing there, just staring at him. Fuu turned on the light to get a better look at him. In silence, they stared at each other not moving. Mugen walked to where Fuu was standing. He grabs her hand and brought Fuu closer, holding her tight. Mugen didn't know why, he just did it. Fuu was in shock but in a weird way felt like she was going to be okay. She didn't feel threatened or in harm. She put her arm around his neck and places her head on his chest. Now she doesn't know why, she just did. Soon common sense started to set in and Fuu moved away. Mugen turned his head towards the window.

"How are you feeling?" Fuu ask in a low tone.

"I got shot in the leg, what do you expect?" Mugen sigh.

"Well your fine if you're standing" Fuu sat on her bed as far away from Mugen as she could.

"What's your name?" Mugen ask eyes back on her.

"Kimzo Fuu and yours?"

Mugen didn't reply but he smiled. He was inside Kimzo Hitachi's home. Maybe this girl would be helpful. Mugen sat on the edge of the bed. Thoughts of the way he could use Fuu made him smile. Fuu stared at him curiously.

"It's Mugen."

"Mugen," Fuu said, "What are you?"

He ignored the question and changed the subject. "What were you doing out so late? That guy could've killed or rape you. Maybe both if he wanted. "

Fuu sighed and lay down. Burying her head in a pillow. Mugen couldn't hear what she mumbled but he like the way her body looked. He couldn't help but stare at it. He thought about what her skin felt like if he touched in her in sexual ways and the sounds he could make her say. It stuck in his mind. Mugen wanted to kiss her.

A light appears on the wall from the window. The sound of a car pulling up in the drive way made Fuu jump out of her bed. Her heart began to race. She stared at the window, to Mugen, then back out the window. The headlights turned off, the door opens. Hitachi steps out, walking to the house.

"Get out" Fuu says in a panic.

Mugen looks out of the window. His prime target is standing there clueless. He turns to see Fuu is begging and pleading eyes. He shrugs and follows her into the kitchen where the back door was. Fuu opened the door. Mugen doesn't want to leave. It was the perfect moment for him to kill Hitachi and move on with his life. Then he stares at Fuu.

Mugen grabs her by the waist and kisses her on the lips. Fuu stands in shock but enjoys the kiss. Against her better judgment. They stay like that until the front door opens.

Mugen runs out the door into the dark street, well runs with a limp. Fuu shuts the door, thinking about what just happened. It was confusing, she helped Mugen and soon gets all better like he was superman, and then they kiss. The kiss was wonderful, made her feel all warm inside, scary and crazy thing to say about a guy who kills.

"What's going on?" she mumbles, walking to her room.

She hears her dad go inside of his room, laughing with someone. The voice sounds female. The door shuts loudly. Fuu sighs of relief and thinks about Mugen and the letter. Maybe the two are connected. Oh well, Fuu falls asleep thinking about the kiss.

Mugen could still see the Kimzo house from the sidewalk. He has his target now so the rest that comes along should be easy. The moment he get back to his apartment, Mugen would call boss and tell him the news but leave things about Fuu and the incident out of it. _Fuu_. He wanted…no he couldn't have that now. Mugen walks to his place smiling.

The next day Mugen didn't get up until noon. His leg was killing him. He got off the couch, into the bathroom. In the drawer, there was a small knife. Mugen placed the knife on the counter and got a cloth. Taking the knife, Mugen digs the bullet out of his leg. The pain nearly made him scream. The bullet was deeper in his leg than he thought. It took him about three minutes for him to take it out.

Mugen goes to make breakfast (or lunch) as the phone rang. He let it ring about five times. The answering machine kicked in but no one said anything, the line went dead. It rings again. Mugen stares at it, on the fourth ring he answers.

"What?" Mugen grumbles.

"Is that anyway to talk to your friend?" Jin laughs.

Mugen scratched his hair and responds, "What do you want Jin?"

"Just wanted to tell you Boss sent me to Hitachi's house. He told me to get to know more about his daughter."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Mugen raised his voice.

"Don't know, I just do what I'm told. The only thing I know is Boss wanted her distracted. Wants me to know her better and get whatever information I can." Jin laughed, "Why does it matter? You're getting her father."

Mugen hung up the phone and threw it across the room. He stood there, not understanding why he is getting strong feelings for Fuu. He was just horney…_Yeah Mugen just keep saying that._

He grabs the notebook off the table with the folder of photos Boss gave him. He wrote the names down on a separate piece of paper. Mugen wrote notes of what Boss have already told him and what to do to find them. One kill shot, that's all it takes. Hitachi, he has other plans for him.

Jin put the phone in his pocket after a shrug. He walked towards the house and rang the doorbell. Moments later Fuu opened the door, curiously staring at him/

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Nope just wanted to say hi. I'm Jin, your new neighbor."


	4. Chapter 4

Jin held his hand out with a smile. He didn't look like a killer or anyone to be afraid of. He had his hair tied in a rubber band, wearing regular black jeans, a nice white shirt, and black converses. Fuu thought he was a person who she can easily get along with and become friends without a problem. Well her dad was a problem but somehow she will deal with that somehow. Fuu took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Jin welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks," he smiled innocently, "What's your name?"

Fuu yawned, "Kimzo Fuu."

Jin couldn't stop smiling. He wanted to look as nice as he could so he can seem like a nice person, just for now. "A long night I suppose?"

After seeing someone get shot for the second time in her life, being in a life and death situation, and helping a injured killer…yeah it was definitely a long night. She shook the thought off and smiled like there was nothing wrong.

"Yeah had a lot of studying to do before exams in two weeks. Most of the time I just space out in class or something. By the way, are you going to school?"

"Actually yes, to Seiko High for my last year."

Fuu couldn't keep the smile from off of her face. She got to know the new person before anyone else did. This is good because now he doesn't have to hear the fake stories about her at the school. The one about the padded bra was true but it was on a dare. No one has let that incident got yet but Fuu got over it.

"That's the same high school I got to with my friend Aquila. I can show you around on Monday if you want. It's easy to get lost in the school if you don't know your way around."

Jin smiled, "Thanks I'd like that. May I use your phone? The service isn't coming over to the house until noon and I have to call my parents to tell them I made here okay."

She step aside to let him in. he nods his head and walks in the house. Jin was amazed that an insignificant traitor would have a good taste of style. Everything looks like it cost more than anything he would ever own….not that he needed that much to live. Jin traces his hand on the couch, feeling how soft it was and consider it to be made in Italy. Jin grinned; he killed an Italian man once and stole all of his stuff. The guy had a sexy ass wife to which was an added bonus. Too bad, she died an hour later from a heart attack.

"Just sit here and I'll bring you the phone. Do you want anything else, maybe food or a drink?" Fuu said sweetly. She has to admit Jin is freaking hot but not as much like Mugen, he is steaming hot.

'_How about me and you in your bed.' _Is what he really wanted to say. "No thank you, I just need the phone and I'll be out in a heartbeat so you can sleep."

Fuu giggled and went upstairs. Jin watches her closely and when she was gone and began to look around the room for anything interesting. There were many pictures on shelves and the table. A clipping from a new paper article was also on the table. Jin picked it up and read.

_SIX FOUND DEAD IN DRIVE-BY SHOOTING_

_Around seven a.m. on Monday morning near Raven River, three men were found murdered in what the police chief has called "cold-blood". One of the men found has his body cut into two and fingers cut off. The same man also had his eyes dug out of the socket and hair cut off. His teeth were also out of his mouth. The other two men were found hanging from a nearby tree looking the same as the first victim. That night many people came out to enjoy the annul firework show. There were witnesses who saw the tree men earlier that night but when police asked what they saw or if they see anything-suspicious going on before, they didn't say anything except for one boy. His parents do not want to give the boy's name for safety reasons but he says that he saw the three men walking with another group of people._

"_I saw them talking and walking when I came out of the bathroom," he states, "Someone started to argue about money and then everything kind of went silent from there. Suddenly I heard gunshots and ran back inside of the bathroom until it was over. After about an hour I came out and saw them hanging from the tree and that man on the ground."_

"_This could have been a hit by one the many crime families here in the city, we just don't know who." stated the police Chief Koi Yuma, "There are many of them but we are on close watch of the ones we have some good detail about."_

_When asked about the crime families that are more able to commit such a gruesome crime he tells us that he cannot give any information out because of safety reasons and an open case with one of the most dangerous families, the Kato. We will have more information soon and keep you updated with each piece of new information._

Jin places the paper down when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. The man stared at Jin with dislike and grunted. A woman followed behind trying to straighten her wild blonde hair and mumbling about something. They both stopped at the bottom step and looked at Jin then at each other. He couldn't help but to smile at the sight of seeing of Hitachi in his own house. Right now, Jin could have killed him but there are two witnesses in the house and that Mugen's job anyway.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" Hitachi growled. The girl put her arm around Hitachi but he moved away.

"My name is Jin; I just moved a few houses down and came over to say hi. Your daughter let me in to use the phone."

"You don't need to come to this when there are other houses around here you could've gone to Jin." Hitachi said.

Before Jin had the chance to say anything that could start a fight the blonde girl held Hitachi and giggles. "Don't waste your time honey, maybe he wants to become friends with your daughter. She is cute and nice after all Jin could take her out of that little shell she's in."

Fuu entered into the room staring at everyone feeling some sort tension. Hitachi stared at her as if he wanted to do something to her if everyone wasn't around. Fuu could tell what was going on in his mind. She just has to wait to see what happen when everyone is gone. That made her cringes a little and gave Jin the phone.

"Excuse me; I'll use the phone in the other room. It will just be for a quick minute and then I'll leave." Jin walked into the next room/

The blonde girl kissed Hitachi goodbye and waved at Fuu. Fuu didn't wave back, she just looked at her father waiting for him to say something. That happened as soon as the woman shut the door behind her. He grabbed her by the hair and drags her into the den. He threw Fuu on the couch and shut the den doors behind him. Fuu didn't say anything so he won't get more upset than he already was. Hitachi paces fast around the room cursing under his breath. His face began to turn red. He punched a picture of Fuu's mom off the wall and turned to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, bringing a total stranger into my damn house without asking me!"

"I'm sorry but he needed the phone. I was trying to be nice instead of being a jerk and tell him no. it's the least I can do for someone new being here."

"I don't give a damn if he was dying or someone was trying to kill him. What if he's on drugs and trying to steal something to sell just to get high? You're so stupid girl, I don't know what the hell to do with you. You're just like your damn mom."

Fuu flinched and put her head down. If she tried to do anything, there was going to be some type of consequences. The sound of hearing something bad about her mom made her mad inside. There was nothing wrong with her mom. she was the sweetest thing in the whole world and actually made the house safe to be in. everyone use to be so happy but after the night when men came into the house and murdered her all the happiness vanished and abuse entered.

"Dad I'm sorry, I'll make sure he doesn't take anything." Fuu got up to leave but Hitachi push her back on the couch.

He pulled his pants and boxers down. Fuu almost screamed but Hitachi put his penis in her mouth. He forced her to put all the way inside of her mouth. She gagged but Hitachi couldn't care less even if someone was inside of the house. He made Fuu's head move to put it deeper until he finally came her mouth. Fuu coughed and tried to run out of the room. Hitachi slaps her hard on the floor and got on top of her. She fought to get him off but he was much heavier than she was. He tore off her shirt and kisses her breast and from there licked up to her neck.

"Please just stop" Fuu cried but as always her pleas mean nothing to him. The only thing that matters is what he wanted.

Before anything happened, Jin knocked on the den door. "Thank you for letting me use the phone, I'm leaving now. See you at school Fuu."

Jin waited for a reply but when he didn't hear anything he left with a couple of pictures and files at hand. It was a bunch of papers, pictures of the people Hitachi have made recent drug deals with, and what was exchange. He also made notes on what he spent and where he was when it happens. There was a million dollar exchange just two nights ago but the money was spent to keep the police quiet. Some of the money also was spent at five different strip clubs in one night on drinks and lap dances. Fifty thousand went to an unnamed woman for expenses. The rest of the money went to house payments and cars. While he was searching in the house, he called Boss to tell him everything that he found and would come by later on after coming up with a plan with Mugen. He went through Fuu's room to find something interesting but there was nothing there.

Hitachi shrugged and kisses Fuu on the lips softly. He smelled like cheap beer and whatever else him and the blonde woman was doing. His cell phone began to ring but Hitachi ignored it. He continued to kiss Fuu and lick her neck with his tongue. Fuu shivered and cried. Hitachi covered her mouth with hand and with the other hand; he slides his hand between her legs and played with her clit. She bit his hand hard but he enjoyed the feeling. He started to finger her fast as he could just to make noise come out of her mouth.

Hitachi stopped after twenty minutes of playing around with Fuu's body and left to get to a meeting. He told Fuu to stay out of trouble and not to let anyone in or she will get "it" hard the moment he came back. The moment he was out the door, Fuu was in the bathroom crying and taking a shower. The mark on her face from the slap wouldn't come off so she tried to cover it up with make-up. She got dress, packed a bag and left the house.

Mugen fired two more rounds in a man's head and made sure the other ones were dead. He just completed his list of guys to kill and happy to be done with it. He went through the building collecting every valuable item he could find. There were guns, money, drugs, and anything else you could possibly find in a drug ring building. A small meth lab was in the basement but a bunch of junkies might down there so Mugen didn't go. His cell phone rang, he answered it.

"Hello?" Mugen mumbled.

"How was it? Did you do exactly what I told you to?" it was Boss on the other line.

"Who says you have become friends with these idiots. Just give them a few drinks and the rest is easy," he grins.

"Well at least you got the damn job done without any problems. Jin told me about what he found in Hitachi's house this morning. He has a bunch of files about who he has been dealing with and maybe something on Fuu. You and he have to talk about it later." He hangs up.

Mugen sigh and walk down the road to head home. He's been doing this since six in the morning, now all of his energy is drained. All he wanted to do now is sleep for the rest of the day. He had bloodstains all over him and a tiny bit of brain fragments. Mugen smelled like weed and whatever else the idiots were smoking. They had no idea what was going to happen to them until the last minute. The police were going to have a field day with this.

As he walked, Mugen bumps into someone. It was Fuu, again. This time she looked scared and hurt. Her eyes blood shot red and he noticed a bag on her shoulder. She stared at him with sad but intense eyes and walked passed him. Mugen grabs the bag and made her turn around. He could tell she was hurt but the look on her face and the way she walks. It wasn't the same as what he seen at her house. How he remembers is a good question but Mugen pushed that aside.

"What's wrong with you Fuu?" Mugen asked actually concerned.

"Nothing is wrong with me; I'm just going out walking."

"People usually going out walking don't carry around a bag of clothes."

Fuu sigh and drop the bag. Tears formed in her eyes. Mugen picked up her bag and holds her close. When he brushed the tears off of her cheek, he could see a black and blue scar. Fuu turned her head so he wouldn't see but it was too late. Now he was mad and grip Fuu's hand tight. She looked up at him.

"Who did this to you?" he said angry.

"Don't worry about; it's none of your concern." Fuu mumbles.

"The hell it is. You helped me out when I really didn't want it and I'm going to pay you back. So who the hell did this to you Fuu?"

"I can't tell you that Mugen. It would just be worse and he…." Fuu started to cry. Mugen held her tight in his arms. He couldn't stand the sight of her crying, it sort of hurt him inside.

"You're gonna stay with me for a while, no questions asked." Mugen held her hand and walk towards his house.

"I shouldn't go; my dad would get mad, he might get pissed off."

"So fucking what? You're not going home until you tell me who the hell is doing this to you."

Fuu stopped and stared at him. "Why the hell do you care about it anyway? It's not like you know me or something. Just give me my bag back and I'll be fine on my own."

Mugen sighed and threw Fuu over his shoulder. "Your coming with me if you like it or not. I'm just trying to help out and make sure your safe okay."

Mugen carried her all the way to his apartment building. He opens the door and put Fuu on the floor. She was amazed that he lived in a neat place. She got up and looked around the apartment. The kitchen wasn't dirty or smells like anything foul. The living room was dark red with a giant plasma TV, a beautiful view of the river and trees, and statues in each corner of the room. The bathroom was the same color of the living room but with white tiles. In the bedrrom, he had white covers on the bed with red pillows and another large screen TV on the wall. The sun shown brightly in the room making it that much better to look at. She didn't feel like she was in a killer's home where guns and other things might be littered everywhere.

"Make yourself at home. If you need anything, go ahead and get it. Just don't go through my stuff cause you might find something you don't need to see." Mugen laughed and sat on the couch.

Fuu sat by him and placed her head on his chest. He didn't know how to react so he place his arm around her waist. She cuddled closer to him and smiled. Mugen stroked her hair and smiles. "Are you going to tell me who did this to you yet?"

She sighed. "My dad does this to me. He's done it since my mom died a few years back. He's tried to rape me and beat me."

Anger filled inside Mugen but he didn't let it show. He remained calm and strokes Fuu's head. Now he had a good reason to kill the damn bastard. Fuu cried lightly and held Mugen close. He wasn't going anywhere. Mugen wanted to stay and look after her with his life. Somehow, he's gain feelings for her and Mugen just hopes she might feel the same about him. He kisses her head and smiles.

"You need some sleep. It's been a long day and you have school tomorrow."

Fuu laughs, "Who are you, my dad?"

"Fuck no but you don't need to miss school okay. I have to take care of you until your father is dealt with."

"Dealt with…as in how?"

Mugen picked her up and placed her in the bed. "Don't worry about it. Just know that you're going to be okay and won't be hurt anymore."

Fuu smiled and fell to sleep fast. Mugen made a phone call and smiled... he was going to get revenge for Fuu if it is the last thing he does.

The next morning Fuu woke up and found Mugen in the bed with her. She hesitantly touch is body and kiss his cheek. Fuu took a shower and put on clothes that were in her bag. She hurried up and took the bus to school. She thought about what happen to her in the last twenty-four hours. She was happy to be out the house even though her father is probably going crazy right now. Who cares, she's happy and safe.

Aquila was standing by the flagpole and waved. Fuu waved back and ran over to her. They hugged and laughed at a joke Aquila made up. It wasn't funny but they laughed anyway.

"So I heard there is a new student in school. I wonder what he's like. Maybe he's dangerous or sexy or even both. Oh Fuu she could be my next boyfriend." Aquila squealed like a little kid.

Fuu shrugged, "He's kind of cute but nothing to go crazy about. He's a mystery."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I met him already. His name is Jin. He moved into my neighborhood yesterday."

"No fair Fuu, you suck."

They walked towards the building laughing about people in the school and the latest gossip. It was stupid but they needed something to talk about for the boring Monday.

"Anyways about Jin, he's right there if you want to say hi Aquila." Fuu pointed to Jin leaning on the wall near a classroom.

Aquila shook her head and kept walking. Fuu smiled, waved, and kept walking towards the classroom. Jin took his phone out and text _she's here. _He sent the message and smiled as he walked towards his "class".


	5. Chapter 5

Mugen rolled over to his side and slowly opened his eyes. He wanted to wake up to Fuu beside him but wish didn't come true. He forgot that it was Monday and she had to go to school. Sucks, Mugen wanted to kiss her or say something nice. Mugen got out of bed and got ready for his day. His plan for today is simple: kill Hitachi for his boss's sake but mainly for Fuu's sake. Why was he doing this couldn't compile in his head but Mugen had a urge to kill the idiot for the pain he's caused.

The phone on the kitchen wall rang. At first Mugen wanted to ignore the call while cleaning his gun but after the fifth ring he answered.

"What do you want?" Mugen mumbles.

"Well good morning to you also Mugen? What side of the bed did you wake up on?" Boss laughs.

Mugen sighs. "Hey Boss, what's up?"

"There is a problem that we have to deal with. Curtis came back to town about last night and had some news."

"Dang I'm happy he's back but what did he have to say?"

There was a long pause on the phone. Mugen tapped his fingers on the counter waiting for Boss to say something. The silence was interrupt by the sound of Boss clearing his throat.

"Last night Curtis came over and told me that someone in our group has betrayed us. He doesn't know who exactly it could be but he's source came from an ex member of Hitachi's clan. Curtis is supposed to keep me updated with the information he obtains but for right now I want you to stop the Hitachi mission for right now and find out who the traitor might be."

"You're joking right? I'm getting close to putting a bullet in the guy's head and you're making me drop it for something else. Let Curtis do it on his own."

"Mugen calm down, you can still focus in Fuu's father but for now just do this other thing for me. I want to know who the rat is so I can kill'em myself."

Mugen ran his hand though his hair. "Fine okay. Does Curtis know anything else?"

"Nope but tonight he is supposed to meet a guy tonight at the drive bar. Go with him tonight just to make sure everything is right and no one is watching too closely. If there is a problem, you already know what to do? Oh before you go, how is Fuu doing?"

"She's okay I guess."

"Alright well talk to you later."

Mugen placed the phone back on the hook and sighed. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't know exactly Fuu feels about staying with him. He knows it better than staying at her home but staying with a contract killer had to scare just about anyone. Just thinking about being in the same room with her brings out a side of Mugen never felt. It was weird but at the same time, comforting knows that Fuu wasn't just another girl who had a thing for bad boys. Maybe after everything is done with her father, something serious can come between them. Hopefully they can get pass that he kills for a living.

He put on a pair of old sneakers and left the apartment. Mugen had a few things to do besides waiting around for Curtis to show up. One thing, he was to see what Jinn is up too. Since the day, Jinn called and told Mugen that Boss wanted him to get closer to Fuu; he's been unable to contact. Mugen knew that Jinn were somewhere close to Fuu which he hated which great passion. The thought of Jinn getting anywhere with Fuu made his skin crawl.

Walking down the street, he went through the list of things task that needs to be done. For one thing, finding Curtis would be the hardest task to do. The guy doesn't stay in the same place for long. Curtis is like a ghost watching you from afar. The first time Mugen worked with him, Curtis seem more like the quiet and innocent type of person than a killer does. He later found out that Curtis once was a paid assassin for a large mob organization starting at the age of thirteen. At the age of seventeen, he quit working for the mob because Curtis killed the mob boss for not paying him the money promise to be paid and for killing his little sister. Few months later Curtis met Boss and became his "worker".

Mugen didn't have to meet Curtis till later that night so he decided to take a visit to the Kimzo household. When he got there, no car was in the driveway so he took the liberty to "look around the house." At first, there was nothing that interested him or seems useful to steal. Mugen went through Fuu's room and took some clothes and other stuff she might need. He put the items into a bag and left the room. He also went into a room at the end of the hallway where the study room was. There are boxes on the side of the wall and books on top of each other on the shelves. The computer on the desk was still on with different word documents shown. Mugen leaned over to read the documents. Most of them dealt with drugs and a prostitute ring going on. Reading on he saw something that caught his attention. There is a list of deals going on over the next few weeks and how much money will be involved in the trade.

"Damn, why this idiot would put stuff like this in a computer. He doesn't know how easy it is to print this shit out and then delete all of this info. Might as well print this out for Boss and give it to his drug dealers," he mumbles to himself.

The front door opens which makes Mugen's heart skip a beat. He forgot his gun back at the apartment building. The hard footsteps come closer in the hallway following voices of men laughing. Mugen look out the doorway and saw the figures. Mugen quickly took the papers from the printer and left ran the opposite way down the hall. Mugen find a closet and hides.

Hitachi cocked his gun back, a little startled from hearing noises coming from inside of his house. "Who the hell is in here?"

One man standing on Hitachi's left walked into the study room to finish some things on the computer. The documents are gone everything is gone. "Shit!"

"Snake go look around the house and see if you find anyone. If you find anyone kill them in the spot." Hitachi orders.

"What if it's your daughter?" Snake said in a slur voice.

Hitachi laughs. "Do anything you want to her."

Snake laughs walks off in the hall. Hitachi walks in the study looking at Prince, his organizer. "What's going on?"

Prince shuddered before the words came out of his moth. "Someone deleted business we had to make for the next six months. That's about a million dollars gone."

"What the fuck you mean it's gone!"

Prince stared at Hitachi in disbelief. "Someone must of broke in when we were gone Mr. Kimzo. Everything is off the computer."

Hitachi ran his hands throw his hair with frustration. "Can you at least get some of it back? We got a lot of things to do and these…damn it."

Prince clicked and typed on the keyboard like a mad man. He went through every file that was on the screen. He cursed at himself for not making extra copies of the files. He knew that something bad would happen if Hitachi found out that there was no way to get back the information but maybe…just maybe he could call all the connections and get back what was lost.

Hitachi hovers over Snake's shoulder gazing at the screen. Who would be dumb enough to come to his house, take his stuff, and think they would get away with it? Sad thing is the idiot is being hunt down right now. A smile crossed his face. Whoever is in here is going to die.

Down the hallway Snake sees a closet door open. He heard noises coming from the closet so he cocked the gun back. Snake wasn't taking any chances of being the one to get killed. There was no way he would go down without fighting back. With caution, Snake took a closer step only three feet away. Mugen's heart raced at a fast pace. He has nowhere to go, nothing to defend himself with, and no way of getting out of the situation. He cursed under his breath and thought about Fuu. What would he do without her? What would happen to her if something happen to him? The thoughts in his head made him unaware that someone was standing in the doorway.

Snake had the gun aimed in the middle of Mugen's head. Mugen's eye became wide staring down the barrel of the Glock. Snake smiled evilly, getting his trigger finger ready to blow Mugen's brains out. There was nothing he could do, as a rat trapped in a cage. Snake pulled back the trigger. BANG!

Fuu sat in her last class of the day looking out the window. She finished her test early and had time to kill. Aquila was next door in dance. Fu heard the music and tapped her finger along with the rhythm. She couldn't wait to be back at Mugen's apartment. She gained feelings for him and wanted to be with him as long as she can. She knew her father is looking for her but there is no way she is going back to that hellhole. Maybe she would make dinner for Mugen tonight, something romantic so she can tell him how she really feels.

The thought of that made Fuu giggle and smile. The bell rang and everyone left to start their weekend. Fuu hurried out the door bumping into Jin and Aquila. They laughed and talked going towards the school entrance. When they were down the road Jin's cell rang. "You guys go ahead of me, I'll catch up."

When Fuu and Aquila were far enough, he answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey here Jin, how's it going?" a deep voice asks.

"It's fine, how did you get my number?"

"I have ways to get what I want but that's not important now. What is important is that proposition I told you about. Have you decided what you wanted to do?"

Jin sighs. "Yeah I did but I rather not discuss this on the phone. Maybe we can talk about this face to face."

The voice on the other line laughs. "For what? My phone isn't tap by police or the government. We can talk about this now unless there is something else you want to discuss."

"Actually I do but like I said before I rather talk about this in person. You can never be too careful about who could be listening. Therefore, we can meet outside of Crux Café around eight or nine. Then we can talk business."

"Since when did you become the one to make the orders around here? From what I remember, you always did what you've been told. Looks like someone is growing some balls."

Jin grins. "I'll see you then and make sure you bring what I need."

"Alright, tonight is the first of many my friend."

"Yeah whatever." Jin hung up the phone.

The girls are far head of Jin, almost forgetting that they were walking with him. Aquila was laughing listening to Fuu's jokes. They haven't laughed this much in a while due to the events that has happened over the past few years. It felt good not to be worried about going home to be abused.

"I see the way you've been staring at Jin. Why won't you ask him on a date or something?" Fuu asks smiling.

"No idea. I just met him ya' know. Besides he seems to be more into you than anyone else at school."

"Yeah I guess but I'm not interested in him. I have someone else that caught my eye."

Aquila stops walking and stared at Fuu. "Whoa what? When did this happen and how come didn't you tell me sooner. Who is it Fuu, spill it."

Fuu giggles and blushes. "Okay his name is…Mugen. We met one night while I was walking in the park and talked ever since."

"Not as romantic as I thought but still cute. I would've been better if it happened on the beach during a sunset with the wind blowing."

"You need to stop reading all of those romance novels but I do like him though."

"Well it wouldn't hurt; you can find out a lot of interesting things what you can learn about love, care…."

"And sex?"

They both laughed not noticing that Jin was behind them. He had a smirk on his face looking at Fuu and then just laughed along with them. Aquila turns behind her blushing at Aquila. The heat went through her body staring at the boy she had a huge crush on just recently. There was something about the way he looked that almost made her go crazy.

"So what are you two laughing about?" Jin asked.

"Oh nothing, just girl stuff" Aquila smiled.

"Yeah well I'm going home to study so I'll catch you guys later" Fuu said.

"Sure okay…maybe Jin can walk me home?" Aquila looked over to Jin.

Jin nods, "No problem I have to go the way anyways."

Aquila and Fuu gave each other a hug and walk off their separate ways. Fuu practically ran back to Mugen's apartment. She's been waiting all day to see him again. She really does like him and decided when she saw him Fuu is going to ask him out. It was the only thing Fuu thought about in school and really wanted to do. So tonight she is going to make everything romantic for the occasion.

A few blocks later Fuu was at the apartment. The door was slightly open so she thought Mugen was already home. She stepped inside, seeing the apartment was a wreck. Things were thrown everywhere, the glass table was shattered, and pictures on the wall are torn. Fuu gasped and ran into the living room to call the police. When she dialed the phone line went dead. These were the times she wished she had bought a cell phone. Fuu sat on the couch covering her hands with her face.

"Why is this happening?" Fuu cried. "Who would have done something like this?"

Then the thought came to her that scared her. Someone might have come here looking for drugs or something. Living the life Mugen does, there had to be someone like that around here. Or worse, someone wanted to kill Mugen but made it look like a robbery.

"Wait it couldn't be that. There's no blood so Mugen couldn't be dead. But if he's not here then where the hell is he?"

A footstep startled her and Fuu quickly turn to the front door. A woman came into the room staring at Fuu with disbelief. The woman looks to be in her fifties with long grey hair. She wore an old dress and brown shoes. She walked over to her and held her. "What's happen here?"

"Someone broke into the apartment. It was like this when I got here." Fuu cried.

"It's okay I'll just call the police and you can come to my apartment until Mugen gets here. Mugen is a good kid, always checking on me and even doing some shopping for my house. Ooh what I'm a speaking about lets go."

They went to the woman's apartment and she called the police and told them what happened. When she was done, the woman made Fuu something to eat. "The police are going to be here in a little while. Until Mugen gets here you can stay here."

The apartment was about the same size as Mugen's but seem a little smaller with the pictures on the wall and furniture cramped in the living room. The walls are painted an ugly bright pink color with blue stained carpet. It smelled like old food mixed with rose incense. Fuu took a seat in the couch and moved a bunch of newspapers out of the way.

"Thank you I appreciate that Mrs.…."

"Ms. Luince. Never once married and never plan on doing it" she chuckles.

"Okay well thank you again."

Ms. Luince smiled. "Everything you need is here and a room is in the back. I'm going off to church and won't be back until a little later on tonight."

"Okay thank you once again."

"No problem. Just don't mess anything up." With that Ms. Luince left the apartment.

Fuu took a long shower then went into the bedroom that Ms. Luince said she could stay. Fuu lay on the bed wondering where Mugen is and hoping on everything that he was okay. Fuu held a pillow and cried herself to sleep.

At the Crux Café, Jin sat in the corner of the room listening to the band play slow jam. He took a sip of coffee waiting for him to finally show up. Looking at his watch, Jin could see that he was already late for the meeting and was ready to leave.

Few seconds later the door open and a man took a seat across from Jin. "Nice seeing you again."

"Not soon enough. Look I didn't come for mindless chit chat or to hear any of your stories. Let's just get down to business and go." Jin took another sip of coffee.

"You know, if you were a little more nicer things could go a little more easier." The man laughed. "I got your stuff right here. All the papers for the next trade and the numbers of the people you need to talk to. Now you can tell me everything I need to know and Mugen and my daughter."

Jin smiled. "Sure Mr. Hitachi I"ll tell you anything you need to know."


	6. Chapter 6

Standing in the hallway with his .9mm cocked back, Prince took a heavy breath and let it out slowly. Prince couldn't believe that Hitachi left him all alone in the house. He knew Snake was there but in honesty Prince didn't care about Snake that much. In his s opinion, Snake was more of a trigger happy idiot than an actual gangster. That's maybe why Hitachi kept him around but Prince swore the clan could do better without any more trigger happy idiots. Prince thought to himself that he was the most important…no most prize jewel of the clan just because he is the brain mostly behind everything. Now he was standing here, gun in hand, waiting to see who pulled the trigger and whom the bullet was for.

He quickly ran down the hall and turned the corner. There on the wooden floor in a pool of blood was Snake. A bullet whole lodge between his eyes. Snake's blue eyes are still open gazing up at the ceiling but there was nothing but darkness in his life now.

"Shit! Who the…how the…what the fuck happen here?" Prince almost screamed at no one. "This ain't good man. When Hitachi finds out I'm good as dead. Why didn't I just go to college like my mom wanted me to?"

"Cause you're a dumbass who works for asshole leader" a voice laughs.

Prince turned around to see a barrel of a gun staring him down. Mugen smiled leaning his head slightly to the right. Blood and brain matter are stained on Mugen's shirt. Prince let out a scared breath and nearly peed himself.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Prince shuddered.

"Well at first I came to get something for someone but then I saw the office with all that stuff inside so being me I looked inside. You all got some interesting stuff in there; I could use that for a little more cash on my side. Anyways your boy here," he stared at Snake's body then back at Prince, "tried to kill me. I see he isn't the quickest one with a gun. Instead of shooting me, he completely missed my head and shot the hall. Long story short I drop kicked him and then bang." Mugen laughed.

"Look man I didn't do anything so just let me go. I got kids and a wife who need me don't pull the trigger" Prince began to beg hysterically. "Come on have a heart. You and I could go into business together or I can make you an offer."

Mugen sighs then punches Prince in the stomach. Prince doubled over in pain then fell on the floor. The gun dropped from Prince's hand and Mugen kicked it down the hall. "What kind of offer can you make me?"

Prince coughed. "If you promise not to kill me I swear I'll show you where Hitachi keeps most of his money. I swear man on my wife and kids I'll show you where the stash is at."

Mugen thought about the offer for a quick second then shrugged. "Sure whatever but if anything funny happens your head goanna gets blown off your shoulders."

"I understand it's just down there to the right."

Mugen picked up Prince's gun as they went down the hall where the money is. When Prince open the room door Mugen became wordless. From wall to wall shelves are full of money stacked neatly in rubber bands. This is the most money he has ever seen in one place. The thought of taking the money and trusting Prince made him anxious. Mugen wanted to take the money and buy a large house for him and Fuu far away from here. Then they could be in peace without anyone knowing where they were at. But another thought hit him. Why one of Hitachi's own people willingly let him take the money. A smile plastered Mugen's face.

"So are you happy with everything in here? Please take as much as you want." Prince said.

"I got a better idea, how about you do it for me?"

"….but why?"

Mugen aim the gun at Prince. "Just do it okay. I'm letting you live right now so you might as well."

Without question Prince puts as money as he could in a bag. Prince could feel Mugen's dark eyes watching him like a hawk on its prey. After a couple of minutes the shelves were completely empty. Prince hands the bag to bag to Mugen with his hands shaking. Bead of sweat drops from Prince's face because something wasn't right. And he was right. Mugen shot Prince in the head and left the room.

"Offer my ass" Mugen laughs walking to Fuu's room.

He found a suitcase and started to pack all the clothes that were able to fit in the suitcase. Mugen looked around the room thinking back of the first time he was here. When he was injured and even though Fuu was scared of him and almost got shot because of him, she still helped him. Mugen swore that Fuu was crazy and out her mind for helping a killer get better but hey, he liked her for it. No one else was going to help him out.

Mugen sat downstairs putting the paper work he printed into the bag full of cash. Picking up the phone sitting on the marble table, Mugen dialed Curtis's number. It went straight to answering machine. He tried dialing again but got the answering machine. This time he left a message explaining what just happen and to meet him back at the apartment. Mugen called his house phone but there was no answer.

"What the hell man? Where is she?" Mugen mumbled.

He got up, took all of the stuff, and left the house. It would've been a better idea to wait for Hitachi to get home so Mugen can finally blow his brain out but the only thing Mugen wanted to do is hold Fuu and lay down for the rest of the day. Almost getting killed really brings out the stress in people. Now Mugen has to give a full out report of everything that happen and why he stuck in enemies' house for a couple hours. Maybe Boss wouldn't go crazy if he saw Mugen with all the money in the bag and things he learned about Hitachi and all the business going on.

Today might actually turned out to be a good day after all.

"So tell me what's going on with my daughter and Mugen. I'm dying to know since she's been away for about a week" Hitachi smiled sipping on a cup of tea.

Jinn stared at Hitachi for a moment wondering what Mugen and Fuu had to do with anything right now.

"No mean to disrespect but what do they have to do with anything we are doing now? I didn't come here to talk about them. I came with the files and you give me the money for it. I don't need Boss or any of his little followers to find me talking to you."

Hitachi let out a small laugh. "I see you like to get right down to it, that's a good quality you got there. I just wanted to know how my daughter was before we do anything. She is precious to me."

That was a lie that almost made Jinn vomit. The hell he means "precious"? Jinn already knew that Hitachi was screwing his own daughter for the hell of it. What kind of sick person would do that to his own daughter? It wasn't his place to ask but still the idea of doing that to your own child is just as fucked up.

"So remember that little deal we had for the last five months now?" Jinn said staring around making sure that no one was looking.

"Ah yes, I remember that. You were supposed to be working with Boss for a while just to get some information about the lasts projects his been having. But you see Jinn, that deal can't be done because you haven told me anything since that deal was made so I simply thought you backed away from it."

Jinn slapped the files on the table making a little tea come out of the cup. "Everything you need you know is right here. So what I'm asking is where my money is?"

Hitachi smirked going through the files. It was a copy of all the drug deals, hits, a few whore houses, and the background of every person working for Boss. Hitachi especially smiled when he saw Mugen's profile was only on a sheet of paper that read "Son and Killer".

"How interesting is that, Boss calls this kid his son. Kind of side don't you think?"

"Honestly I don't care. Just give me my money and the part you promised me in the group and everything will be fine," Jinn mumbled.

"Wow you need to calm down," Hitachi placed a manila envelope on the table. It was filled with about $50 thousand dollars. "Are you happy now or is there something else I need to get you?" There was a laugh.

Jinn got up from the table turning to walk down the street. "There is nothing else to be done now. I'll be at your house tomorrow for my orders and whatever else crap you have me do." With that said Jinn left with Hitachi smiling.

"Oh Jinn one more thing," Hitachi said staring at the files, "Your first task is to kill Mugen."

Jinn kept walking but he heard what Hitachi said. Killing Mugen was one of the things Jinn always wanted to do for the longest. Inside he really hated Mugen for being with Fuu right now because few years ago when Jinn had actually worked for Hitachi, he promised that Fuu would be Jinn's not matter who had to die. Now it's Mugen who has to die. Jinn smirked trying to hide his laugh. "So bad Boss's little dog has to die."

In his mind, Jinn were thinking of all the ways her could hurt Mugen and how he would take Fuu weather she liked it or not. He might be going a little crazy in the head but planning a murder was the best thing to do so there would be no mistakes.

Fuu woke up stretching and rubbing her eyes. The room was nearly dark so she figured that the sun must have started to go down. She turned to look at the clock in the nightstand to see that it was a little past six. Her head was killing her badly but not as bad as her heart. Fuu couldn't help but to worry where Mugen possibly was. She fought the urge to cry again and decided to go back to the apartment, well what's left of it. The images of the how the apartment was when she got there went through her mind. Who would have done something like that? What if someone was trying to hurt Mugen and try to kill her in the process? The thoughts scared her but she had to push them aside for the moment and get out of Ms. Luince apartment. She was nice to let Fuu stay but now she needed to leave. Maybe she would find a way to repay her but not now. She just wanted to live and wait for Mugen to come back before she does anything stupid.

It took a few minutes for Fuu to finally get out of the bed. When she did she fell back on the bed feeling weak and sick. Crying took all the energy she had in her and the sleep she had didn't make anything better for her. Fuu never felt this bad before even when her father did all of those things to her. This feeling she was have was pure misery and depression. Mugen was becoming more important to her by the day. Even if Mugen was a paid killer and worked in one of the most dangerous crime families in the city, she cared. None of that mattered to her now. All Fuu wanted was to hold Mugen in her arms and cry so he can care for her.

Fuu walked out of the cramped apartment room and went back to Mugen's. She braced herself to see the sight of the trashed living room. When she opened the door the room was just how she lifted it, ruined and trashed.

"Who would something like this?" Fuu mumbled to herself and started cleaning up. It took a few hours finish cleaning everything but she did. Fuu smiled at her work and decided to cook dinner for Mugen so he didn't have to do anything. She just wanted to make sure he was okay.

After cooking Fuu sat on the couch and began to read a book she found lying on the floor. It was interesting and helps time fly quickly. When she finally put the book down it was past nine. Fuu felt her heart stop for a couple of beats. He wasn't home. No phone call or anything. Something bad maybe did happen and she would never know what it was. She lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. This is what she got for loving someone like him but oh well. She wanted him and not just in a safe way. Fuu closed her eyes and drifted off into her thoughts. "Things like this don't just happen in movies and books; this type of thing is real."

The sound of the door opening startled Fuu making her jump. She got up nearly running to the door. Now her heart was beating hundred miles per second. Fuu became so happy and wanted to kiss Mugen's lips with passion.

"Mugen you're here! I was so worried about you….." She stopped in her tracks staring at the man in front of her holding a gun in his hand. Icy blue eyes staring into her own fearful eyes. Her heart skipped in fear. The man looking at her didn't move or made in gesture that he was going to do harm but what did Fuu know? This could be the guy that was on the news, the serial killer. He turned his back to Fuu looked out the door to make sure that no one was around then shut the door. Fuu took those few seconds to grab a knife and hold it out in front of her.

"You might as well put that away. I didn't come here to hurt you. I heard something bad might have gone down here. I didn't expect for you to be here Fuu." He stared at her with no emotions.

"GET OUT!" Fuu yelled holding the knife out.

"Put that away. I know you're not going to use that. If you had the balls to do anything you would have killed your father when he raped you," he said in a cold tone. "Like I said I'm not here to do anything to you. Besides I could shoot you faster than you can come at me with that knife."

"How do you know my name? How do you know anything about me and who are you?"

He sat on a bar stool near the table. Fuu reacted by backing away from him and closer to the phone to dial the police.

"Okay let's start by this. My name is Curtis. I'm an associate/partner to Mugen. We both work under the same boss. I know you because your father Kimzo Hitachi. Actually I know a lot about you, your father, and your mother. It's sad how she died but that's not what important right now. What is important is me finding Mugen and now I guess being here to protect you."

"Protect me from what exactly and you still haven't told me how you actually know me. "

"Look Kimzo, you're more important than you think you are right now. Your father is out to kill Mugen anyway possible and you can become bait at any moment. If you knew anything about your father you would know how serious this is."

Fuu put the knife down staring at Curtis like he was crazy. "Huh?" was all she said.

"God what do you know? I know you know about Mugen and his job because we saw that night at the park when we had to kill those guys. What you need to know which is important is your father is part of a crime family, well the leader."

Fuu laughed but from the look in Curtis's eyes she beg to differ. "That idiot couldn't possibly be anything like that."

"He has been since your mother had died. Hitachi pays people to kill, sell his drugs, and other things. He owns a sex trading business also which he was going to put you in but thought better of it. Anyways to the matter at hand one of the guys that use to work under the same boss as I betrayed us and I was sent to check it out and talk to Mugen about it. I was supposed to meet him at a bar an hour ago but he never shown up. At the bar is when I found out what happen to this place so I came expecting to see Mugen to see if it was true. That's why I'm here but now I want to know why you are here."

Fuu looked in disbelief at Curtis. Her father, her stupid father doing something like this was unreal. She really didn't care even if it was true. "So what are you going to do about Hitachi?"

Curtis shrugged, "Kill him and whoever betrayed us before they kill us. What else is there to do?"

"Mugen agreed to this?"

"Look I can't tell you everything that is going on Fuu. I'm not putting my ass on the line and have the information leak. Just know that someone is going to have to be hurt and someone has to die," Curtis sighed, "It's what happens when your part of this life."

Fuu started to say something but the phone began to ring. She quickly grabs the phone off the hook without hesitation. "Hello?"

Curtis got up walking back to the door. He didn't trust being here when all of this is happening. It was a feeling he been having that didn't sit right with him. As he opened the door, footsteps pounded down the hallway. He put his hand around the gun in his pocket waiting for someone to do something stupid. A man, tall and way too skinny was walking fast in his direction. The man had a dark hood covering his face but it didn't conceal the gun that was in his hand.

Curtis turned to look at Fuu who was still on the phone now sobbing asking whoever is on the other line if their okay. It was bad timing to worry about her right now when his own ass is on the line with the man coming closer with each heavy step. Curtis turned back to the man coming down the hall and cocked the gun back. The hooded man already had his gun aimed at Curtis. Then came a BANG! Another gun shot went off followed by a few more.

Fuu dropped the phone running to the door. She saw a body lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She saw Curtis leaning against the wall with blood on his sleeve. He did not get shot which was due to the man's poor aim. Sadly the hooded man got shot through the chest twice and a bucket to the head. Fuu tried not to scream but seeing so much death around would make a normal person do that. Curtis picked up the gun lying in the floor and placed it in his pocket. "We have to get rid of the body."

"Are you crazy! I'm not getting into this and becoming an accessory to murder." Fuu said almost yelling and going back in the house to call the police.

Curtis grabbed her arm turning her around. "Oh yes you are. You've been an accessory since you saw us kill those guys in the park. This is on your hands as well as everyone else."

"You can't make me do this Curtis. I won't do it, I'm calling the police."

"Call the police and I'll kill you with no remorse."

Few minutes later after putting the body in a large trash bag, Fuu found herself burying the man in a field a few yards away from the apartment complex. Curtis tossed the body in then shoveling dirt over the lifeless body. The two were silent through the whole thing and when they got back to the apartment someone was sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Mugen smiled. "I had to clean up blood on the wall and Ms. Lucine is telling me that there were gunshots."

Fuu ran to him and jumped in Mugen's arms. Mugen held her tight stroking her hair. She cried not wanting to let go of him. Mugen placed his hand under her chin bringing her up for a kiss well wanted. The kiss became passionate with Mugen's turn sliding into her mouth, their tongues tasting each other. A small moan escapes Fuu's lips. Mugen held her closer forgetting that Curtis was still in the room.

Curtis's phone began to ring so he stepped outside to take the call. The two stopped kissing staring at each other in the eyes. Their heart beats matched each other perfectly and if it could beat any louder that would be the only sound in the room.

"Where have you been? The house was trashed when I got here and I thought something horrible might of happen to you." Fuu said in a low tone.

"Babe it's a long story that we can talk about later. I'm here now and that's all that matters. What I want to know is what you two were doing."

Fuu stared at the floor trying to think of a way to say it without saying that she was involved in burying a dead man who was killed right in the hallway. She didn't want to talk about this now just wanted to be with him lying in bed holding each other and talk about their life. Mugen still was looking at her with concern eyes. Those dark eyes that could hypnotize a girl easily. Fuu looked deep into his eyes and began to talk about what happen when she got there and the state of the house. Ms. Luince calling the police and letting her stay there until Mugen finally came back but Fuu wanted to come back to the apartment to wait. It took a moment for her to talk about the encounter with Curtis but she did then spoke about the man who got shot.

"And then we buried him in the field a few yards away." She was speaking softly now trying not to cry.

The only thing Mugen could do was hold her telling Fuu that it was going to be okay, that nothing was going to happen like this in front of her again. He didn't know how true that would be but hopefully Fuu would never have to see anyone get killed again. His heart went out for her for all the things she went through. Mugen knew what had happen to her by Curtis and the wanting to spill Hitachi's blood was strong in him but now as long as he could take care of Fuu things should be fine.

Curtis came back looking emotionless like always. "Found out who the snitch is and he has a hit out on you Mugen."

Mugen turn to look at Curtis. "Who the hell is it?"

"Well not the snitch exactly but the person who wants you dead is Hitachi. From what I heard he hired someone to kill you and take Fuu away," Curtis looked to Fuu, "Does anyone by the name of Aquila mean anything to you?"

Fuu nodded. "Yeah that's my best friend. Why?"

"She got kidnaped not that long ago by one of Hitachi's goons. I'll call Jinn so he can help find her but I think its better that you stay here."

"WHAT! Ohmigod why did this happen? What the heck is going on?" _This isn't how my life was supposed to be._

Mugen sighed. "He's right you need to stay here where it is safe. If anything goes wrong go back next door." With that said Mugen and Curtis left leaving Fuu standing there crying.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what are we going to do about this?" Curtis asked walking down the street.

It was pitch black outside and none of the streetlights but one was working correctly. There were people outside walking around also; they might have come from a nightclub or just a bunch of kids looking around for trouble. Mugen didn't hear a word Curtis said, he was too busy thinking about who would have been a snitch. It made no sense to him but the end result is someone is going to die and that someone was not going to be him.

Then he thought about Fuu's safety. What if right now someone was waiting for them to leave and to take her away? It would be his fault for leaving her. If something happens to her, Mugen would go on a killing spree until he found the person who did it.

"Hey are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

Mugen snap back to reality. "Huh? What?"

Curtis sighed. "Nice listening skills you got. I said what are we going to about this situation."

"Well here is how I see it. Hitachi wants me dead so the first thing we should do is kill him first. We have to make sure that everyone he works with is dead."

"What about that Aquila chick? Don't we have to find her to?"

Mugen scratched his hair with a sigh. "Yeah I forgot about her. Fuu would kill me if something ever happen to her friend."

"Yeah, we can't have the Boss's favorite pet die on us so soon."

They both laughed, continuing down the street no knowing where they were going. Sure their focus was on finding Aquila not having any idea where to go then having to find Hitachi and getting rid of him once and for all, that's a lot of work.

"Do you have any contacts that could help us out here?"

Curtis cocked an eyebrow, his eyes sliding towards Mugen. "What makes you think I know someone in Hitachi's crew?"

"You usually know someone. Look I just want to end this crap. No one else needs to die anymore. It's not worth it right now and I rather not keep killing people for the hell of it."

Curtis couldn't help but laugh at that. For the last eight years since he has been with Boss it's been obvious that working for him has only dealt with killing for no reason. Mugen should have known that better than anyone else by no since he's been with Boss for most of his life. It only seems natural now to kill for no reason because hey, that's what their paid to do. Get paid to kill, a person must have guts to pull it off and not shit on themselves after the fact. Curtis could see himself doing these types of jobs for a while since he didn't graduate high school. There was nothing else for him to do and he needed the money worse than a person needs life support. This life style is one that he plans to keep just to have a place to live and the other wonderful opportunities.

"So Mugen can I ask you something?" Curtis said looking into the starry sky.

Mugen shrugged. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I've been wondering for the longest. Why did you ever join Boss's crew?"

"Since I was about six after both of my parents died. My mom died trying to help this girl with a problem at her house. A few men ran into the house and killed them. My father on the hand didn't mean anything to me. He came around one in a blue moon when he wanted something. After my mom died I had to stay with him. Three months after while we were watching TV three guys came into the house. They kidnapped us, killing him later on and left me in the street. A couple days later Boss found and offered me a job as a messenger first. Later on I became a killer."

"Wow" was all Curtis could say. If that had happen to him, he would be coldblooded for the rest of his life. He couldn't figure out how at some points in life that Mugen was so happy. Curtis on the other hand stayed emotionless.

Curtis's cell phone rang. They both stopped walking staring at each other. Curtis looked at his phone which read "unknown". This had to be the guys that took Aquila. Mugen didn't wait for Curtis to answer the phone. He took the phone out of Curtis's hand and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Mugen said.

A man with a deep voice answers the phone. "Well isn't this the Boss's little dog Mugen? I haven't heard from you for a while. How've ya been?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Tsk I thought you would have remembered me after all of these years. I've been watching you for a while now and I must say you have grown up a lot."

"The hell wrong with you. Who the hell is this?"

"Look as much as I would like to play fifty questions with you, I think your friend would like to be saved before Hitachi has his way with her…if you know what I mean." A sick laugh follows making Mugen's skin crawl.

Mugen yelled, "Where the fuck is you so I can blow your head off your damn shoulders?"

Another laugh came through the speaker of the phone. "Let's play a game shall we Mugen? This is what I played on your father to attempt to get your mother back. Hopefully you do a better job than what he did," another laugh, "Okay so this is how it's going to go down. I'll call you back say in another thirty minutes to an hour. Then I shall give you directions on where to find me so you can get this girl back. Hopefully you don't screw up like your father did all of those years ago. I'll only call once and if you don't answer well…this cutie is going to have some painful fun. Until then goodbye."

The line went dead. Curtis didn't say anything while Mugen cursed at nothing. He shook his head and tried to calm Mugen down but it was a worthless attempt. He let Mugen continue until he was done with cursing and kicking things around in the street. This is the first time that he has seen Mugen this mad. A feeling of slaughter came into the air. It was about to go down in the worse way.

"Aye Mugen what did he say?"

Mugen stopped his rampage for a moment. He took a deep breathe then spoke. "He said that he will call back in an hour or thirty minutes."

"What else did he say to make you go insane like that?"

Mugen stared at him wondering if it was worth telling or not. Maybe he should since he talked about his early life. Sure why not. "That guy on the other line was the one that killed my mother and the same thing he did to my dad; he's doing it to me. Some sick game."

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to kill him for more than the reason we planned?"

"'Cause the guy, whoever this is, killed my mother. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Well yeah but still the way you acted…."

"Forget what I just did. Let's go up to the nearest bar or something a get a drink. I got to call Fuu to make sure she's okay. Man life never been this bad."

Curtis shook his head. "Life is bad on its own with oncoming mysteries. We just have to live with it."

With that said they walked to the bar thinking of their plan to get Aquila back and kill the guy who was on the phone. Tonight is going to be a long one.

"Okay Fuu just calm down. Mugen is going to get Aquila, bring her back to her house safety, and then blow the brains out of the people who did this," Fuu said loudly pacing back and forth in the living room.

She stopped in the middle of her pacing and thought, "Oh who am I kidding? They could've killed her by now and sending them on a wild goose chase. Wait a minute I shouldn't think like that but I shouldn't be just stand here doing nothing."

Fuu knew that somewhere in the apartment Mugen kept a gun around just in case something happened. Fuu She thought of using it to save Aquila herself but there two problems popped into her mind. The first thing: she never used a gun in her entire life and didn't want to think about taking a life even if the person did deserve it. Number two: she had no idea where Aquila could be right now and god knows how many people were around making sure no one tried to save her.

"FUCK!" she yells, "What the hell am I supposed to do just sit here and hope that she comes back not dead?"

In a spilt second her mind wondered to someplace else.

Adrenaline found itself flowing through her body. Fuu went inside the bedroom closet, opened the door and found the box with the gun inside. She took it out the box holding it for a moment. It felt heavy in her hand and the urge to pull the trigger just to save a life. But to take another? Yeah Fuu didn't know what she was doing right now. All she wanted to do was get Aquila back safe and sound no matter the cost. It's now or never.

She left the apartment complex with the gun in her back pocket and a cellphone in the front pocket just in case Mugen or someone else calls. Fuu pulled the hood of her jacket over her head to keep from the cold. A lot of thought were running in her mind. For one thing, why would someone take Aquila in the first place? She had nothing to do in the situation going on now. Unless it was something else. Maybe this was a trap and she was setting herself up for getting killed or something. Oh well she would risk her life for a friend.

"Wow Fuu," she whispers to herself. "Maybe you should turn back around to the apartment and wait for Mugen to come back."

Forget that idea. Fuu has sat on the sideline and has been weak for most of her life. It's time for her to step up and finally do something instead of hiding, waiting for everything to be over with. While she walked her cellphone rang, making her jump. When she saw the caller i.d. it came as unknown. The phone rand three times then stopped. A few seconds later it rang again with the same id. Fuu flip the phone open.

Her voice was shaky when she answered. "Hello?"

"HELP ME!" a voice screamed on the other end.

Fuu swore she felt her heart drop and falling out of her chest. The voice she knew so dear to her was in horror. Aquila's voice was filled with fear and oh how Fuu wanted to help her with a deep passion. Fuu wanted to find out where she was that second and go find her, killing any person that tried to stop her. There was a feeling of doubt about killing a person but with an adrenaline rush going through her body, anything was possible.

"Aquila where are you!" Fuu yelled on the phone.

Another voice replaced Aquila's screams though Fuu could still hear it in the background. The new voice was another that she knew but hated with the greatest passion. Rage took over body when the man on the other side started to speak. If Fuu was there right beside that man, his head would've been wipe clean off of his shoulders.

"Hello Fuu," he said. "How is my lovely daughter doing? I haven't seen you in a while and I must say that I have been worried."

"Cut the crap Hitachi. Where the hell do you have Aquila at you sick bastard?"

Hitachi chuckled. "That's no way to talk to your father Fuu bear. Like I've said I've been worried about your safety. Oh and don't worry about your little friend here, we were just going to have some fun and play a couple of games we use to do before you decided to run away with Mugen."

Fuu nearly screamed on the phone. "Listen here you dirty worthless muthafucka. If you touch her I'm going to be the one to put this gun up your ass and pull the fucking trigger without thinking twice about it."

"My what big words for a girl that can't even protect herself." There was a sound on the phone the sounded as if someone got hit hard. A scream followed and Fuu knew that is was Aquila who was getting hurt. She heard Hitachi screaming telling her to shut up or he'll do it again. Hitachi cleared his voice then began to speak again.

"Anyway I bet you really want to save you little friend don't you? This is what you have to do. By the river where the old Mocha Livia shop that use to be is a large warehouse. I'll be in there waiting for you and I'll hand this sexy girl over to you for a trade."

"A trade of what?"

"Fuu you should know what I want. It's you; it's always been you since you remind me so much of your sweet mother. Oh how I miss the woman with a passion." There was a cold laugh. "Don't be late unless you want me to have 'fun' with this girl."

The phone went dead on the other end after another scream through the phone that made Fuu's body tremble in rage and fear. At least now she knew where she had to go to save Aquila but then started to wonder if she should tell Mugen or Curtis? Hitachi never said anything about them not coming along but it was common sense that if she did something bad was going to happen. Sure it would've been a smart idea to tell them what's going on and what she knew about it but that was too risky and a life is at stake here. Finally Fuu did what she thought was the best for her and Aquila. She started running to the warehouse to find her friend.

It took only thirty minutes to find the rusty looking warehouse by the river. The building didn't look like a warehouse at all, just a small one story building with no windows just a steel door. There are no cars around and if someone was screaming for help, no one would hear it. A lamplight flickers giving the area a haunting feel to it. Something wasn't right but has anything been since she met Mugen? This is another thing that she could never see herself doing, ever.

Taking a deep breath, Fuu pushed the steel door open with the gun in her left hand readying herself for anything that could possibly happen. The air inside the warehouse was hot, muggy and smelled like vomit. It made Fuu's skin crawl but she walked in the dark room. And it was pure dark inside of the room thanks to no windows or anything insight. It was too quiet for her, like in a scary movie when the girl walks into an unknown not knowing what she is walking into.

"Where are you!" she whispers.

There was no answer. Of course there wasn't going to be an answer. Who would answer the question? Fuu's in a dark place far away from any kind of help. That might have been the whole point of coming here. Just to scare the hell out of her and its working perfectly if that was the point. Hitachi knew exactly what he was doing. Oh well now. Fuu's here so what else can happen. From the sound of everything, no one else was in here but her. That was wrong.

Fuu couldn't see the figure that was standing behind her until it was too late. Someone hit her in the temple so hard it knocked her on the ground. Fuu's head made contact with the cold floor knocking her out cold. The person who did it smiled over her body. The person kicked her around the building a few times to make sure that Fuu was out cold. She picked up Fuu placing her over her shoulder. She opened her phone and made a phone call.

"So did you finish it?" the man on the other line said.

"Yeah Hitachi you know I did." the girl laughed.

"How could you do this to your own friend?"

"No one ever said that she was my actual friend. I only hung around her because you were her father and no one else wanted to be around her."

"How sad, that my daughter has only one true friend. Too bad that Mugen is going to have to die soon."

"Who cares Hitachi? I just want to make sure that we are clear on the promise you made me. If you try to back out of it you and your daughter will be laying side by side in a ditch for the police to find."

"My dear Aquila, there is no need for that. You know I make good on my promises. Just make sure you bring Fuu to me and all will be done. "

Aquila hung up the phone and looked at Fuu. All she wanted was a spot in Hitachi's crew, that's about it. It's sad that she had to trick Fuu and getting her into this situation but what is done is done. She wasn't sorry for anything though. She hated that Fuu wouldn't do anything for her father and not seeing the actual power that he had over the city. Maybe is Fuu had understand that what Hitachi was doing to her was only done to make her stronger and even a little colder. Oh well now, Aquila is the number one girl in Hitachi's life. No matter what she did to people, Aquila was never sorry for it. She even killed her parents and sister in cold blood earlier because Hitachi told her to do it.

"Poor Fuu. God you were so stupid not to see what was going on in front of you." Aquila laughed, walking out of the building.


End file.
